Another Story at Teikou
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kise yang bosan dengan hidupnya, Midorima dengan wajah kalemnya, Aomine yang ditampar Momoi, Kuroko dengan takrawnya, Akashi dan Murasakibara yang selalu datang di saat yang tepat. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka di hari yang cerah ini? My first crazy fic in this fandom, request from Sparkling Cloudy Day's. Review please


**Another Story at Teikou**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Another Story at Teikou © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

**Humor/Friendship**

Rated :

**K+ T**

Warning :

**Carzy story with eror language and totally failed, OOC, and many more**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_An (crazy) one-shot for Kiseki no Sedai's fans and especially for __**Sparkling Cloudy Day's**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Pagi yang cerah dan damai di Seirin Koukou—salah! Maksud saya, di suatu pagi yang cerah dan damai di Teikou Chuugakko, terlihat Kise Ryouta dan sohib seklub seperjuangannya, Midorima Shintarou, menapakkan kaki dengan lantang di halaman Teikou Chuugakko. Semua memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Para gadis menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum, para lelaki menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri. Yah, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap hari sih, di sekolah itu.

"Midorimacchi~" panggil Kise dengan logat manja yang ia buat-buat. Yang namanya terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah sang pemanggil. Seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia merespon, "Ada apa?"

"Bosan, nih! Hidup kita gini-gini aja!" keluh Kise sambil manyun-manyun gak jelas, hingga membuat para fansnya yang nyaris seisi sekolah bergila-gila ria ketika melihat ekspresi 'unyu'-nya itu. Namun, ia tak memperhatikan itu. Ia mengamati wajah Midorima yang tak mengeluarkan ekspresi lain selain kalem _face_-nya (?). Inilah salah satu yang membuat ia bosan akan hidupnya.

'Kita? Lo aja kale, gue enggak!' batin Midorima dengan sarkastiknya, masih mempertahankan mimik muka datarnya yang menjadi daya tarik bagi wanita –maupun pria-. Kemudian ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang entah mengapa malah terbengong di tengah lapangan.

"Hmm... Eh, Midorimacchi! Kau mau kemana? Tungguin, dong! Midorimacchi!" setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Kise menyadari kalau dirinya ditinggal Midorima di tengah lapangan. Midorima terus berjalan memasuki area selasar sekolah tanpa memedulikan Kise yang terus-terusan meneriaki namanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suara Kise menghilang seperti ditelan bumi, dan tergantikan oleh teriakan cewek-cewek yang ada di lapangan.

"Kyaaaa! Kise-kuuuuunnnnnn!"

"Kyaaa! Kise-senpaaaaaaiiiiiiii!"

"Haduh! Pasti dia dikerubungi cewek-cewek lagi!" gumam Midorima sembari menatap ke arah halaman tempat Kise berdiri. Tak ada batang hidung Kise, yang ada hanya segerombolan siswi dan beberapa siswa memakai baju olahraga Teikou. Mereka mengerubungi tempat dimana Kise berdiri!

"Minggir! Minggir!" tiba-tiba saja, seorang lelaki tinggi, hitam, hidup, dan memakai kaos olahraga Teikou menghampiri segerombolan murid Teiko tadi dengan gaya preman dan menakutkan yang sepertinya sudah menjadi khasnya. Beberapa orang langsung minggir, memberikan jalan kepada lelaki tadi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah sampai di objek keramaian, ia menyeringai, tersenyum kejam.

"Heh! Kise rupanya... Teparnya gak elit banget?" gumam lelaki tadi dengan senyum jahatnya. Murid-murid lain yang memandangnya ketakutan dan langsung melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian, takut diapa-apain sama itu makhluk satu #plak!#.

'Aomine?' tanya Midorima dalam hati, ketika melihat lelaki yang ternyata bernama Aomine Daiki itu menghampiri gerombolan tadi. Iapun penasaran dan menuju ke tempat dimana Aomine sekarang melihat Kise yang tepar dengan tidak elit karena bola takraw(?) yang menghantam kepalanya. Dan kepalanya pun lebam biru terkena bola terkutuk itu.

Dan saat Midorima melihat posisi tepar Kise itu, ia langsung tersenyum. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, kacamatanya berkilau, menyembunyikan mata hijaunya yang menatap Kise dengan tatapan jahat. Posisi tepar Kise yakni seperti orang yang mau melompat menangkap bola, tapi bola tersebut malah mengenai wajahnya. Jadi kini tangannya memegang kepalanya. Bagi yang tidak mengerti, silakan pikirkan sendiri *dibacok*.

"Siapa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini? Dan, kenapa ada bola takraw di sini? _Afterall,_ ini kan, Jepang!" akhirnya Midorima mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada bingung ke-OOC-an sembari menunduk, melihat keadaan Kise lebih dekat. Kemudian ia mengambil bola takraw yang menjadi sumber masalah. Sedangkan Kise, ia biarkan tergeletak di tanah.

"Ooh, itu... Tadi kelas gue lagi main sepak takraw. Kuroko nendangnya gak hati-hati, sih. Jadi kena Kise deh, yang kebetulan lewat! Oya! Mana Kuroko?" Aomine menjawab dengan nada seperti tanpa beban dan masalah. Kemudian ia memandang kesana kemari, demi mencari orang yang membuat Kise tepar seperti ini. Midorima tersenyum kejam, meskipun hanya melengkungkan bibirnya seinci.

'Heh! Rasain! Emang enak kena cium bola takraw?' batin Midorima yang rupanya sodara-sodara, senang bukan main karena insiden mengenaskan yang menimpa temannya tersebut. Mungkin ini kelihatan salah, tapi inilah kenyataan.

"Ng, Aomine-kun. Aku ada di sini," ketemu! Objek pencarian Aomine yang sudah menyebabkan bola takraw melayang ke kepala _Perfect Copy_ Kiseki no Sedai itu. Dengan ekspresi dan suara yang teramat datar, Kuroko Tetsuya menunjuk dirinya yang berdiri di samping Aomine. Sontak, kedua temannya terkaget. Gimana coba itu bocah sudah ada di situ? Dan sejak kapan?

"Te-Tetsu! Lu ngagetin gue aja!" geram Aomine yang untungnya tak latah (?) ketika Kuroko mengeluarkan suara. Midorima langsung memberikan tatapan menusuk ke Kuroko, namun tak mempan, karena Kuroko sudah jongkok duluan dan mengambil bola takraw yang ternyata adalah miliknya. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Kise yang kepalanya membiru(?).

"Sepertinya, kita harus membawa Kise-kun ke rumah sakit," ucap Kuroko sembari menyentuh wajah Kise yang lebam. Aomine dan Midorima cengo, masa hanya karena begini saja harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Mending biarin aja dia di situ! Kayaknya dia keenakan deh, tidur di situ?" ujar Aomine, masih dengan gaya preman dan sok cueknya sembari menatap tubuh Kise dengan tatapan mencurigakan(?).

"Wah, Aomine-kun teman yang kejam, ya," celetuk Kuroko yang masih setia dengan posisi dan ekspresi _flat_-nya. Midorima yang tadinya diam, langsung mengeluarkan suara aneh, seperti orang yang menahan tawa. Dan Aomine, ia hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai. Mending kita bawa dia ke UKS," usul Midorima sembari melirik jam pandanya (?) yang merupakan _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.25, jadi lima menit lagi istirahat berakhir.

"Tapi, siapa yang mau membawanya ke sana?" lanjut Midorima lagi sembari menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang berbalut perban. Aomine langsung berbalik badan, hendak kabur dari tempat kejadian. Namun hal tersebut belum sempat ia lakukan karena Kuroko langsung menarik celananya dari tempat ia jongkok, "Tunggu, Aomine-kun..."

Dan...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" siswi-siswi yang melihat ke lapangan tersebut langsung menjerit gila sambil membuka-tutup matanya karena melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat. Midorima langsung menutup matanya dengan tenang, Kuroko langsung melepaskan tangannya dari celana Aomine dan berniat melupakan hal yang terjadi barusan. Kemudian, Aomine...

"Celanaku..." dengan wajah lesu, ia menaikkan celananya yang melorot ke bawah, yang memperlihatkan _boxer_ berwarna merah muda dengan gambar _Shaun The Sheep_ di bagian bokong. Seisi sekolah langsung menertawakannya, membuat wajah Aomine memerah tak jelas.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Dan tak lama kemudian, tawa mereka terhenti ketika melihat seorang siswi yang sudah sangat Aomine kenal berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mematikan. Tak lupa, terlihat aura hitam kelam khas psikopat-psikopat di sekeliling gadis itu.

"Mo-momoi..."

"AOMINE-KUN MESUM!"

PLAK! PLOK!

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki dengan rambut merah muda seperti warna _boxer_ Aomine tersebut berteriak jijay sembari menampol kedua belah pipi Aomine. Menyebabkan wajah sang _Ace _Kiseki no Sedai tersebut tak kalah lebam seperti wajah Kise yang sempat terlupakan. Kemudian Momoi pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan berangnya, saking kesal karena Aomine sudah bertindak mesum di depan seisi sekolah, Kuroko khususnya. Meskipun saya tidak tahu mengapa ia kesal karena hal yang jelas-jelas bukan urusannya. Alhasil, seisi kembali menertawakan Aomine.

Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Aomine-kun... *author dibacok*

Dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi, keadaan di lapangan sudah menjadi tenang seperti biasa. Beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah dua orang yang sudah akrab di mata Kuroko. Orang pertama berambut ungu, dengan tinggi sekitar 2 meter dan membawa sebungkus besar _chip_. Kemudian di sampingnya berdiri seorang lelaki yang tak terlalu tinggi, dengan mata heterokrom, dan rambut merah membara. Ya, kedua orang itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijuurou. Sepertinya mereka baru saja dari kantin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi yang _stay cool_ sembari menatap Kise dan Aomine bergantian. Kemudian ia menatap Kuroko dan Midorima dengan tatapan mencurigai.

"Iya, nih. Kudengar tadi ada ribut-ribut dari arah lapangan. Itu ada apa?" sambung Murasakibara –pacar saya- sambil mengunyah _chip_-nya untuk kesekian kali, dengan memasang wajah OMG -yang membuat saya jatuh bangun-. Kemudian ia jongkok dan menatap Kise dengan tatapan nelangsa. 'Kasihan Kise-chin,' batinnya.

"Begini, loh, Akashi-kun, Murasaki-kun. Tadi kelasku main sepak takraw. Lalu aku salah tendang dan mengenai kepala Kise-kun yang kebetulan nongol (?) di tengah lapangan. Jadi dia pingsan, deh. Sekarang kami mau membawanya ke UKS, tapi tak ada yang bisa mengangkatnya," jelas Kuroko dengan polosnya, membuat yang mendengar penjelasannya ingin tertawa nista. Untungnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang berkelas dan selalu jaim. Jadi mereka takkan semudah itu tertawa di depan umum.

"Ooh... Itu mah gampang! Atsushi-kun, tolong bawa Ryouta-kun ke UKS," pinta (baca: perintah) Akashi pada Murasakibara sambil menunjuk Kise yang entah kenapa masih pingsan di tanah itu. Murasaki langsung berwajah murung, kemudian menyerahkan bungkus _chip_-nya yang masih berisi ke Akashi yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah bingung. Lalu, iapun mengangkat atau lebih tepatnya memikul Kise dengan entengnya. Yang lain langsung _sweatdrop_.

'Busyet, dah! Ini orang atau traktor?' batin Aomine sambil memandang Murasakibara dengan tatapan cengo. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kise dipikul dengan entengnya oleh orang seperti Murasakibara?

Halo, kau lupa ya, kalau Murasakibara itu jauh lebih tinggi dan berisi darimu, Aomine?

"A-apa ini?" tanya Akashi yang memandang heran pada bungkus _chip_ yang Murasakibara berikan padanya. Sambil berjalan ke ruang UKS, Murasakibara menjawab, "Pegangin dulu, kek. Masa aku gendong Kise sambil bawa-bawa gituan?" dengan wajah sendu.

"Ooh..." Akashi langsung diam dan mengikuti Murasakibara di sampingnya bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, bel masuk pun berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat kedua, anggota Kiseki no Sedai menghampiri Kise yang sedang melongo di ranjang UKS. Ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran setelah istirahat pertama karena pingsan. Sekarang ia baru bangun dan langsung melongo melihat kepalanya yang terbalut perban dari cermin UKS.

"Ooi! Gimana keadaanmu, Kise?" tanya Aomine yang muncul pertama di hadapan Kise. Kemudian disusul oleh Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima yang membawa permen cupcup(?) yang ia beli di kantin.

"Ah, agak pusing, sih. Tapi... Begitulah," ujar Kise tak jelas. Kemudian Kuroko maju ke hadapan Kise dan menatap Kise tajam.

"Maaf, ya, Kise-kun. Karena aku yang salah tendang, kepala Kise-kun jadi korban," ucap Kuroko dengan setulus hati, meskipun tak nampak dari mimik mukanya yang selalu datar #plak!#. Kise cengo, tak mengerti akan apa yang Kuroko bicarakan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kise sembari memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Begini, loh, Kise-chin. Tadi Kuroko-chin main sepak takraw. Terus kau lewat di lapangan saat dia salah tendang. Akhirnya kena kepalamu, deh..." jawab Murasaki yang ikutan nimbrung menjelaskan kepada Kise. Kise ber-oh ria, kemudian tersenyum ke Kuroko, "Ohh.. Gak apa kok, Kurokocchi. Kepalaku udah kebal!" ujarnya dengan PD. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi barusan.

"Udah kebal, ya? Berarti entar boleh dong, gue nimpuk kepala lo pake bola basket?" tanya plus ledek Aomine sambil menyeringai kejam. Momoi langsung mencubit lengan Aomine, menyebabkan lelaki 'gelap' tersebut mengerang. Sedangkan Kise langsung memasang wajah cengo, ketakutan.

"Sekarang, masalah sudah beres, kan? Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Ayo, Atsushi-kun. Kita kembali ke kelas," pamit Akashi sembari menyeret Murasaki yang sibuk ngemil di samping Midorima.

"Ah, kami juga harus kembali ke kelas. Ayo, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. Kita pulang," ajak Kuroko pada Aomine dan Momoi yang sekelas dengannya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kise dan Midorima berdua di UKS. Kise hanya dadah-dadahan ke mereka semua.

"Wah, Midorimacchi! Kau masih di sini rupanya?" ujar Kise ketika melihat Midorima yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan wajah kalemnya, ia menyerahkan permen cupcup yang tadi ia beli ke tangan Kise.

"Menurut Oha Asa, hari ini adalah hari sialmu. Agar kau tak sial terus hari ini, kau harus membawa permen cupcup ini. Maaf kalau aku telat memberikannya," terang Midorima, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kise cengo sesaat, tapi tak lama ia terkekeh melihat gelagat Midorima.

"Ehehehe... Midorimacchi perhatian, deh! Muku'cih yah~" ucap Kise dengan gaya alay yang membuat Midorima nge-_blush_ sejenak.

'Cih!' tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Midorima beranjak dari ruang UKS dan meninggalkan Kise yang terbengong-bengong karena ditinggal.

"Heeeiii! Midorimacchi! Tungguin aku!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D (?) ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Akacchi di sini~ shikuyoro onegaishimasu yon :D

Ini fanfic pertama saia di fandom KuroBasu. Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak yang gak sesuai dengan kenyataan, terutama dalam sifat karakternya. Maklum, saia gak terlalu ngikutin manganya. Cuma animenya doang.. ^^a

Fic ini saia buat untuk mbak Supapon alias Sobaka alias Sparkling Cloudy Day's yang request di fb. Oleh karena itu, *natap mbak Sobaka dengan tatapan maut* Anda harus buatin saia fic ShiraKiri sebagai gantinya! #jduakh!#

Sekian dulu a/n dari saia. Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah nyempatin untuk baca fic nista ini #kayak ada yg baca ada#. Dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~ xDD


End file.
